peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig: The Movie
Peppa Pig : The Movie is a Feature-length-Peppa Pig Film. The movie is a total of 122 minutes and 57 Seconds long. (not including the credits) Plot Mr. Potato's evil cousin, Lord Fry plots to take over the world and turn every Fruit and Vegetable into candy and fast food. Peppa, Suzy, Daddy Pig, Mr. Potato, Baby Alexander and George try to stop him. Eventually in the final battle between Peppa and Lord Fry, Peppa is killed, but is resurrected by George's Dinosaur, who turns out to be an ancient, magical spirit. After Peppa's resurrection, she uses the Ancient wand of Muddy Puddles to turn Lord fry into a Potato, after he becomes nice. At the end, everyone rolls around in a muddy puddle, and the credits roll Reception The critics had very mixed optintions. Some claimed it a masterpiece, while others just called it a silly idea. The rating of the movie, totaled gives a 7.2/10 Chapters In the menu screen, 8 Different chapters of the movie can be Chosen. Characters * Peppa Pig * Teddy * George Pig * Mr. Dinosaur * Mummy Pig * Daddy Pig * Polly Parrot * Rowan Pig * Rover Lion * Rebecca Rabbit * Richard Rabbit * Miss Rabbit * Mummy Rabbit * Mr. Rabbit * Emily Elephant * Edmond Elephant * Zoe Zebra * Toy Monkey * Zuzu & Zaza Zebra * Suzy Sheep * Mummy Sheep * Danny Dog * Candy Cat * Pedro Pony * Freddy Fox * Mummy Fox * Wendy Wolf * Mr. Wolf * Mr. Bull * Madame Gazelle * Mr. Potato * Mrs. Carrot * Sweet Cranberry * Little Sprout Cameo Appearances * Granny Pig (Cameo) * Grandpa Pig (Cameo) * Uncle Pig (Cameo) * Auntie Pig (Cameo) * Chloe Pig (Cameo) * Baby Alexander Pig (Cameo) * Rosie & Robby Rabbit (Cameo) * Grampy Rabbit (Cameo) * Mummy Elephant (Cameo) * Mr. Elephant (Cameo) * Mummy Zebra (Cameo) * Mr. Zebra (Cameo) * Mummy Dog (Cameo) * Grandad Dog (Cameo) * Mummy Cat (Cameo) * Mr. Cat (Cameo) * Mummy Pony (Cameo) * Mr. Fox (Cameo) * Mummy Wolf (Cameo) * Doctor Brown Bear (Cameo) * Doctor Hamster (Cameo) * Mr. Rhinoceros (Cameo) * Mr. Labrador (Cameo) * Mummy Bear (Cameo) * Belinda Bear (Cameo) * Mrs. Cow (Cameo) * Simon Squirrel (Cameo) Bad Guys *Lord Fry *Mecha Peppa *Negative George Guest Appearances A few cameos from other shows appeared in the movie Postman Pat *Pat's Car (Background Appearance, Parked on the Plaza) Dora the Explorer *Swiper (Minor Appearance, Behind a Dust Bin) Gallery Peppa Pig The Movie Blu Ray.png|Blu Ray Cover George in The resurrection scene.png|A screenshot, 102 minutes into the movie. Trivia *Originally, There was a robotic replica of Mr. Potato, which would have sneaked up on the main characters. It was removed for unknown reasons. *At a point in the movie, Chloé was originally going to be killed off by Mecha Chloé. This was most likely removed to make the movie more child friendly, and because Chloé could be used in the show again.